Make it a Quadruple!
by flowerchild33
Summary: The Weasleys have a surprise or four in store.
1. Hermione and Ron

**This is an older story of mine that I am cleaning up and fixing some. This is an ongoing effort that I started when I hit my one year mark of writing fan fiction. My old stories' plots weren't bad, but I've learned a lot since then. I know some of the tenses are still a bit off, but I tried to limit how much I actually rewrote vs. reformatted. I think this makes the story much easier to read. Thanks for R &R.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 - Hermione and Ron

Hermione apparated to the Burrow just as the last rays of sun were dipping below the horizon. As she made her way up the garden path, Ron came running out the door and embraced her tightly. Hermione was tired after a long day at St. Mungo's, but the feeling of Ron's tall strong body around her proved to be exactly what she needed. He leaned down tenderly and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, Hermione relaxed more and pressed herself into Ron. Just as her body started tingling though, Ron broke the kiss and Hermione sighed. He never felt comfortable being too affectionate here at the Burrow. As Hermione looked around him and saw Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen window, she understood Ron's hesitation.

Despite her understanding, Hermione longed for more. She really must get Ron off and away from the Burrow for some time alone. Unfortunately, even the times when she did, Ron always seemed to hold back a bit. There had been plenty of snogging and groping, but Ron always became hesitant as soon as the groping reached her waist. She understood he was shy, but it was getting ridiculous. They had confessed their love eight months earlier, the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, but since then the most that she had gotten from him was enthusiastic handling of her breasts. She was tired and frustrated and ready to take matters in hand. Tonight Ron had planned a date for them at a new muggle restaurant that she had been wanting to try. Hermione had plans for after dinner, with help from the wine that she was going to make sure he drank. Before they left, Hermione went into the house to say hello to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly and they began talking about Hermione's Healer apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. As happy as she was with her job, Hermione broke off the conversation, insisting that she and Ron had a reservation they couldn't be late for. As they left the Burrow, Ron and Hermione apparated to a small alleyway on the side of the restaurant, then made their way in.

Having been raised a muggle, the restaurant was nice but nothing new for Hermione. Ron on the other hand was constantly gawking and had a hard time containing his comments over simple things. As they ate their salad, a woman two tables away spilled her wine across the white tablecloth and her dress. She immediately jumped up, quite distraught. Ron barely contained himself, but Hermione thought she heard something in his mumble that sounded like 'scourgify'. His hand also seemed to be twitching toward his wand, but Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and giggled, telling him to just leave her be. Ron seemed to pity the poor woman, when any second year student at Hogwarts would have been able to remedy the situation quickly. With Hermione's encouragement, he desisted and focused on the beautiful woman in front of him.

Hermione had changed from her Healer's robes to a simple black dress that hugged her body in delightful ways. The neckline plunged and Ron had a hard time keeping his eyes up. Seeing his distraction, Hermione smirked. The dress was having the effect she planned. Dinner arrived shortly and all the dishes were wonderful. The restaurant was as good as she had heard, but her thoughts were already drifting to her plans for the rest of the evening.

Once they had finished dinner, they walked through the neighborhood and to a small park. They had their arms wrapped around each other tightly and the beautiful evening was perfect. As they neared the exit to the park, Hermione prepared herself and asked Ron if he wanted to see her new flat. Several months earlier, as her apprenticeship progressed, Hermione had moved out of her parents' house and found herself a small place in a muggle building near St. Mungo's. Her parents had tried to dissuade her, but she insisted that it was time for her to spread her wings a bit. She also knew that Ron had no intention of moving out of the Burrow soon and that she really needed someplace private for them. Ron had originally planned on becoming an Auror with Harry, but he failed to pass the Potions NEWT and just barely passed the Charms NEWT. He was upset at first, but then George had offered him a position at the shop and Ron had quickly made himself indispensable. He would never replace Fred of course, but having a brother nearby had helped to begin George's healing process. Of course, the regular presence of Angelina in George's flat above the shop had also helped.

As they left the park, Ron enthused that he would love to see her place. He was still surprised she was living in a muggle building, but of course Hermione would find that easier than a lot of witches. While Hermione had not initially thought that living in a muggle building would be an issue, it had caused more problems than she anticipated. Her landlady especially was nosy and wondered how Hermione always managed to leave without being noticed. The landlady was also concerned by the loud popping noises that Hermione made on apparating each morning and had even sent an electrician in to check for faulty wiring. After a couple of months, Hermione managed to finally put her off enough that the landlady thought her strange new tenant was just antisocial and maybe even into drugs, but at least she always paid the rent on time.

As soon as Ron consented to seeing her flat, Hermione grabbed his arm and apparated them both straight into her kitchen. Ron was shocked at first, but recovered quickly as he looked around. He was just a bit jealous that Hermione had all of this to herself. She gave him a brief tour and then took him to the window to show him the view of the city lights. As they took in the view, Hermione pressed herself into Ron's side and turned her face up to him. He took the hint and began kissing her. The kiss deepened and Hermione moaned slightly as Ron's hands started fondling her breasts. She began to unbutton his shirt and Ron looked slightly surprised. Hermione just kissed him and encouraged him to unzip her dress. In a very short amount of time, the dress and Ron's shirt were on the floor. They had maneuvered up to the couch and Hermione was now leaning back against it as Ron's hands kept exploring more. This was about as far as they had ever gotten and as Hermione began to unbutton Ron's pants he suddenly stopped and looked at her startled. Hermione realized this was the time and reached up, pulled Ron's head down to her breasts and whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me Ron Weasley, please, oh please!"

Ron's head came back up, his eyes met hers and he saw tears beginning to form. This was what he had wanted for so long, but he never knew if she was ready. Now it seemed she was. He didn't say anything, but responded by loosening the last of her underclothes and immediately started fingering her. He knew her breasts very well, but this was the first time he had worked lower and it felt so good. He was rock hard and aching badly. They kept kissing while he continued to play with her and Hermione finished the job of removing his pants. Left only in his boxers, she pulled away briefly, took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom Hermione lay down, dragging Ron with her, and soon they were all over each other. She finally removed his shorts and marveled at what she saw. She had never been with anyone before, but he looked massive. She knew this was going to hurt, but she was beyond ready. As Ron kept playing with her, he suddenly decided to explore deeper and plunged two fingers into her. Hermione squealed, then grabbed her wand and cast a quick muffliato spell and a contraception charm. With that complete, she pulled Ron completely over the top of her and demanded that he finish it NOW! Ron's erection was hurting so badly that he quickly complied and slowly entered her. She gasped as her insides gradually adjusted. It hurt, but what an exquisite pain. He reached her barrier and waited, a questioning look in his eyes. She gave him a brief nod and he pushed further, rupturing her. Ron felt like he would explode as he took her virginity, but he exercised all his willpower and held off. He waited a minute to let her pain subside a bit, then she began grinding against him and he started slowly thrusting. It was exquisite, but Ron knew he wouldn't last much longer. Unexpectedly, Hermione's pants turned into grunts and she started pushing into him harder. He increased his speed and she began to scream his name. Feeling her tighten around his cock pushed Ron past the edge and he came inside her in several large spurts. He felt like he might die and he didn't care. He looked into her eyes and the whole world was just them. As Ron softened and began to leave her, they both said the same thing together, 'why did we wait so long?'

They lay in each other's arms for a while, not speaking but occasionally stroking each other's bodies. As Hermione began to stroke him more, Ron's erection reawakened. Hermione was sore, but she had waited too long for this night to want it to end. Deciding to try something different, she rolled herself on top of Ron and lowered herself onto his cock. She hurt some, but the feeling was magnificent. Ron's eyes were wide with surprise, but he was grinning. As she settled in, Hermione began to rock on him slowly. Before long, her desire increased her speed and she was rocketing up and down on him with her breasts bouncing in unison. Ron started thrusting in time, while enjoying the magnificent view. He was not quite ready when she suddenly let out a low growl followed by a loud scream as she came with another shuddering orgasm. Wanting him to join her, she gritted her teeth and kept pounding, begging him to fill her with his seed again. Hearing his beautiful Hermione spout demands of carnal lust was Ron's breaking point and he came in her again. As he finished, she kept going and had yet another orgasm. They were both drenched in sweat and the smell of sex enveloped them as she rolled to the side and wrapped herself around him, panting as she tried to catch her breath. This time they were both spent and fell asleep in a passionate embrace.

Hours later, Ron woke and checked his watch. It was almost three in the morning! He sat up with a start and Hermione woke up as well. He should have been back at the Burrow hours ago. Hermione knew he was worried, but begged him to stay with her for the night. He knew he would catch a hell of a lecture when he got home, but looking in Hermione's eyes he decided it was time to grow up. His parents would just have to accept that he truly was an adult and his behavior was not their concern. Hermione also felt a twinge of apprehension, knowing that with Ron staying the night, the Weasleys would no longer have any doubt what was going on. Then she curled herself back onto him and fell asleep, with her last thought being that she bloody well didn't care anyway.

They woke the next morning and stared at each other blissfully. Ron was semi-hard again and Hermione had a sudden inspiration. She dove under the covers and took his cock full in her mouth. Ron instantly hardened up completely as he began to moan. His first thought was 'what the hell', but then he realized that he was about to get his first blow job. Hermione went from deep throating him to exploring every inch of him with her tongue. As she licked down the length of him, she continued to his ball sack, which she gently nibbled. Ron felt like he was on fire with sensations he had never dreamed of. Hermione continued back up his shaft and then took his fully erect length all the way down her throat. He was big, but she could tell by the way Ron's thighs were quivering that he was enjoying it completely. As she made another pass around his head with her tongue, he let loose suddenly with most of the cum going into Hermione's hair. She proceeded to lap up what was left, slurping her way back up his belly and grinning at him mischievously. Ron marveled at her skill, unaware that during Hermione's visit to Bulgaria three summers ago she had had several opportunities to practice on Viktor. She had kept herself a virgin just barely, but she wasn't innocent.

After Ron's breathing settled back to a normal rhythm, Hermione led the way to her small bathroom so that they could clean up. As the warm water enveloped them in the shower, she informed him that it was time for payback and she wanted him to taste her. Ron understood the general principle, but was a bit intimidated to try. Undeterred, Hermione pushed him down so that his face was at her crotch. She then parted her folds and told him to go to work. Ron started slow, with his tongue wandering all over, until he found the spot that caused her to squeal and then he focused on sucking and nibbling her clit. Soon Hermione was thrusting her hips into his head while grabbing his hair and screaming his name. Too late she realized that she hadn't cast muffliato on the bathroom. Oh well, it wasn't like her neighbors in the building were always quiet themselves. As Hermione came on Ron's face, he licked up her hot fluids and admired the unique taste that was his Hermione. With Hermione satisfied, they finished the job of washing each other. It took a while, but eventually it was done and they went to the kitchen to find breakfast.

As much as Hermione wanted to stay with Ron all day, she had a Saturday shift at the hospital. She kissed him goodbye and told him to stay as long as he liked, then she apparated herself to the St. Mungo's entrance. With Hermione gone, Ron sat down on the couch and reviewed the past twelve hours with a silly grin on his face. Once he had collected himself, he apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he had some inventory work to help George with.

Upon arriving at the shop, he proceeded to his desk and began to work. Being that it was Saturday, he only had a couple hours of work to do and he wanted to get it finished quickly. A few minutes after he arrived, George came back to discuss the inventory. Ron greeted him cheerily and George immediately raised an eyebrow. His brother was happy this morning and not entirely his usual self. Hmmm. As Ron tried to start discussing business, George put up a hand and demanded to know what was up with his little brother. Ron's face broke into a bigger grin.

"What do you mean?"

George was well versed in the ways of women and jumped to the obvious conclusion. Unable to remove the grin from his face, Ron finally admitted that he had spent the night at Hermione's and no, he hadn't been back to the Burrow since. George let out a gigantic cheer, pounded Ron on the back and wished him a hearty congratulations. He then offered him a shield hat from the store inventory for Ron to wear when he went home. Laughing, Ron declined and informed his older brother that their parents were just going to have to cope with their children growing up. George admired his brother for a minute before replying.

"Well as long as they don't find out that Ginny has been taking breaks from Hogwarts to visit Harry at Grimmauld Place, I guess they'll be okay."

This revelation caused Ron's jaw to hit the desk and George laughed.

"Oh, you didn't realize that your best friend has been shagging our baby sister for months now?"

Apparently Harry had had an unfortunate slip during a visit to see George a couple months ago and had had to admit that his relationship with Ginny had become very serious. George had confronted Ginny and threatened Harry, with the end result being that his eyebrows were hexed purple and ended up covering half his face before he found the counter hexes. By that time he decided to leave well enough alone. Ginny had turned 17 last month anyway so now there was really nothing anyone could do.


	2. Ginny and Harry

Chapter 2 - Ginny and Harry

Ginny trudged out of the gates of Hogwarts and down the path to Hogsmeade. She was one of the first to leave and had made sure to go by herself. As she approached town, she turned down a quiet alleyway, looked around, and then apparated herself out of town and into the foyer of Grimmauld Place. As she popped in, Harry came running down the stairs to greet her, wrapping her in a huge hug and kissing her fervently. Ginny opened her mouth and Harry's tongue plunged into her throat as she gasped. It had been three weeks since the last Hogsmeade weekend and she had missed him so much. This time at least it was easier since she had passed her apparation exam. Before, she and Harry had to meet outside of town and then he apparated her back and forth. Harry broke off the kiss and took her by the hand, asking her questions about school. This was not what Ginny had in mind and she proceeded to pull his head back down and started kissing him again. Realizing that Ginny had only one thing in mind, Harry picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

They broke apart long enough to quickly shed their clothes and then they were wrapped around each other again, each ready to show the other how much they had been missed. Harry was fondly suckling Ginny's breasts, while his hands caressed her beautiful bottom. Meanwhile, Ginny reached between them and was busy working him up to full hardness. As Harry's hands continued their marvelous work, Ginny was beyond common sense. She pulled away just enough and then took his rock hard cock and plunged herself into it. Harry groaned and immediately started regular thrusts as Ginny started screaming his name. He kept plunging into her as she had first one, and then a second massive orgasm. Just when she didn't think she could take it anymore, Harry ejaculated a huge load into her and a third orgasm shook her body. Ginny had left Hogwarts less than a half hour before with just this in mind and now she was at least momentarily satisfied. As she settled back to catch her breath, she reflected back on their relationship.

Ginny had loved Harry for years and their relationship had its trials, but after the battle she had decided to trust him again and their love had blossomed fully over the summer. Her overprotective family was happy for her, but they still made sure that Harry understood exactly where they stood in regards to the youngest member of the Weasley clan. Harry may have been all but adopted, but if he dared hurt her again it would be a fight to see who would kill him first. Realizing this, Harry was careful and considerate to the point that Ginny was becoming exasperated. They had long sessions of snogging and lots of groping, but Harry made a point to pull himself away whenever things got too hot. One time he had even made a point of sticking his head in a fountain to cool off. Shortly before she returned to school, Ginny was determined that she wasn't going to leave him without taking their relationship to the next level.

Ginny made plans to visit Luna one evening, who was completely helpful in the subterfuge. Harry waited for her at Luna's house as requested. She had refused to tell him her plans, but once she met him, she insisted that he apparate them back to Grimmauld Place. Once there, she immediately began snogging him, while also undressing him. Harry was smart enough to figure her plan out from that point and happily gave in to the inevitable. He had been a tender, passionate lover that first night and since then they continued to explore new ways to pleasure each other. Unfortunately, their time together was limited to school breaks and Hogsmeade weekends. Ginny also had to be careful to clean up and return on time so that the professors and her parents didn't find out. Ginny didn't want to hear what her mother would say if she found out her only daughter had deliberately planned on losing her virginity at sixteen.

As Ginny and Harry lay in bed she filled him in on the news from school. The castle was gradually being rebuilt. Herbology was the only subject that hadn't been reinstated since most of the plants had been used and lost during the battle. Professor Sprout was actively travelling to rebuild the stock and Headmistress McGonagall hoped to start up Herbology classes the next year. Ginny was learning plenty and was busy preparing for NEWTs, but she was missing Harry and found that her heart was often not into studying. Harry rolled over, stroking her hair and reassured her that it wouldn't be much longer and NEWTs really were important. Then he started kissing her and all thoughts of school left Ginny's head. This time, she positioned herself on top of Harry and rode him to another massive climax. As they finished, Harry marveled at what this woman did to him. He had taken a couple of lovers on his breaks during the horcrux hunt, one was even a muggle he met and shagged in a park. They had been nothing but passing comfort, and after a one time shot with each he was done for. With Ginny, it seemed that he could cum forever.

They lay together a while longer discussing Harry's training as a junior Auror at the Ministry. Then Ginny's watch sounded an alarm and she realized it was time to head back to Hogsmeade. They still had a few minutes and Harry insisted on cleaning her up using his tongue. He worked his way up her thighs, then plunged his tongue into her hole and then diligently began to clean her slit. Ginny groaned and before she could stop herself she was coming again and all the cleaning was for naught. Harry grinned an evil smile at her and she had to propel herself out of the bed and away from him before the time got any more out of hand. She proceeded to quickly clean herself, kissed Harry briefly and then apparated back to the alleyway in Hogsmeade.

When she arrived, she knew by the position of the sun that she had taken too long and hurriedly began running back to the castle. She caught up to the last stragglers and made her way inside. Still out of breath, she noticed Professor McGonagall standing to the side of the entry hall and beckoning her over. Ginny thought she was done for, but the professor just advised that Ginny clean her chin before dinner. Then with a bit of a smirk, Professor McGonagall turned and left Ginny standing there wondering how the professor could know where she had really been.


	3. Back at the Burrow

Chapter 3 - Back at the Burrow

Ron finished the inventory at WWW and strolled down Diagon Alley. He stopped briefly at Dougal's Biological Emporium and picked out some exotic flowers for Hermione. He almost didn't get out of the shop when a juvenile Venomous Tentacula decided it wanted to play. Thankfully, Dougal was nearby and extricated Ron while he also scolded his plant. Using the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron made his way to St. Mungo's, hoping to catch Hermione as she ended her shift. The receptionist directed him to the third floor and sent word up to Junior Healer Granger that she had a visitor. Ron only had to wait a few minutes when a harried looking Hermione appeared. She exclaimed over the flowers, but apologized that several recent emergencies were going to keep her longer. Disappointed, Ron tried to be understanding and kissed her goodbye. Hermione softened the news when she deepened the kiss. By the time they broke apart, a small audience of patients and healers were grinning at them. Sighing, Ron turned and left to return home.

When he arrived back at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur had just arrived for dinner. Mrs. Weasley was holding their infant daughter, Victoire, and looked up at her youngest son with a grimace. Handing the baby back to her mother, Mrs. Weasley tried to drag Ron into the kitchen. Ron refused and told his mother that they could talk where they were. Mrs. Weasley immediately lit into him about why he hadn't come home last night. Ron replied firmly.

"I was at Hermione's. And I'm an adult so it's really my business mum."

Upon hearing this, Bill proceeded to choke on the butterbeer he was drinking and Fleur's face lit up. Mrs. Weasley was stunned silent and Ron took the opportunity to push past her and go to his room. A few minutes later, Bill knocked on the door and came in to talk to his little brother. He was happy for Ron and congratulated him. Then he began to ask Ron if he was being careful. Ron replied that it was none of his business either, but of course he was careful. Bill seemed happy with that, but as he left, he turned back to Ron with a last bit of advice.

"Just know that precautions don't always work."

With that, Bill left Ron sitting on his bed wondering what the hell had prompted that?

Before long, Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner, which was just the five of them for the evening. Victoire was too young to count. As dinner began, Mrs. Weasley proceeded to inform Mr. Weasley where his youngest son had spent his previous night. Looking up, Mr. Weasley just nodded.

"Well, he is an adult."

Then Mr. Weasley began to pay especial attention to his beans, but Ron thought that he might have seen a small smirk on his father's face. Mrs. Weasley was speechless for once and just sat there for a minute. Bill decided that this was a good time to make his announcement that he and Fleur were expecting again. Both of his parents were a bit shocked. Victoire was only three months old. Even Mrs. Weasley had given herself at least six months' break between pregnancies. Bill blushed a bit and then Fleur spoke up and explained very matter-of-factly that the usual precautions did not seem to work on veela. That said, she began eating again and the subject closed. Ron suppressed a smile as he realized now what Bill had meant earlier. He was glad Hermione was muggleborn and had no possibility of veela ancestry.


	4. NEWTs and moving on

Chapter 4 - NEWTs and moving on

Six months later, Ginny woke up and groaned. She had had barely three hours of sleep and today was NEWT day. She had been up late trying to cram last minute facts in her head and now wondered if it had been worth it. Yawning, she got dressed and headed down to breakfast. She ate quickly, not really tasting much of it. She also gulped down a mug of the hideous coffee that some students liked. She preferred tea, but this morning she needed more caffeine. As everyone began to finish, Headmistress McGonagall stood to make an announcement. All seventh years were to exit the hall and wait outside for the exam area to be prepared. Everyone else could proceed on to classes. Ginny filed out and leaned against a wall while she began to mentally review a few last minute facts. Finally the head examiner called everyone in and she began what would be one of the longest days of her life.

Eight hours later, Ginny finished her last practical exam and settled in a waiting area to one side of the Great Hall. NEWTs, unlike OWLs, had their results presented on the same day. These tests even more than OWLs would determine career paths and were the official end of schooling at Hogwarts. Once the results were received, students would then know what jobs they were eligible to apply for and many would start interviews as early as the following week.

The results were given in private cubicles that had been set up at one end of the hall. Everyone was called alphabetically, which meant Ginny had a while to wait. She dozed off quickly and had to be shaken when her name was called. With her knees shaking just a bit, she proceeded to the examiner who had her results. Ten minutes later it was over. She had passed with nine NEWTs! Her parents would be thrilled. Only Percy had received more. Her test results would allow her a wide range of career options, although she hadn't yet decided what she really wanted to do.

With results in hand, she went to the Gryffindor tower to gather her things. The common room was full with everyone wishing the seventh years well as they proceeded to leave. With NEWTs complete there was no reason for them to stay for another week as the other classes finished finals. After collecting her trunk and broom, Ginny made her way down to Professor Flitwick's office. His fire had been temporarily attached to the floo network so that seventh years could return home quickly. When she arrived, Professor Flitwick wished her well and gestured to the fire. She held onto her trunk and, as Professor Flitwick threw the powder into the fire, she stepped in and said 'the Burrow'. Seconds later, she tumbled out into her parents' kitchen and was greeted with a loud cheer.

The room was packed. Everyone was there waiting for her. Her parents, all her brothers, Fleur with baby Victoire, Penelope, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia (who Ginny found out had recently started dating Charlie), and Harry. Her mother waited expectantly to one side and she handed over the parchment with her scores. Mrs. Weasley grabbed it and took a quick look. Then she screamed: NINE!, and rushed to hug her daughter. Everyone was congratulating her and the room was quite loud, but the only person she had eyes for was Harry. He took her in his arms, but she wanted more and she didn't care about their audience as she looked up and started kissing him deeply. The room quieted quickly and her brothers started to protest, but she just laughed at them. Mrs. Weasley took over then and pushed everyone out to the garden, where they had set up the tables for dinner.

Dinner was amazing as always and Mrs. Weasley had made Ginny's favorite chocolate mousse cake for dessert, but by the time she was finishing, Ginny was yawning. Mrs. Weasley immediately ordered her up to bed after the long day. Ginny really couldn't object, although she had hoped for some time with Harry. Seeming to read her mind, Harry followed her inside while everyone else began to clean up. He gave her a brief kiss, which turned into another yawn. Harry laughed and said goodnight. Ginny leaned close and whispered promises in his ear for the next evening that made him blush. Then she turned and went upstairs for some much overdue sleep.

The next day Ginny slept in until almost lunchtime. She hadn't done that in years, but at least she was finally feeling like herself again. She went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting and immediately made her an early lunch. Mrs. Weasley inquired about her plans for the day and Ginny's only response was that she and Harry had a date that evening. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that was an obvious choice, after all she hadn't seen Harry since the Easter holidays. Ginny was glad her mother's back was turned so that she didn't see Ginny blush as she remembered that she had actually seen Harry a month ago before the last countdown to NEWTs. Ginny blushed deeper as she remembered what she and Harry had been doing during that last visit. That reminded her, she needed to take her contraception potion and she needed to pick up more since this month's was her last.

Ginny spent the early afternoon helping her mother with some house chores and then went to see her father in his workshop. She helped him reorganize his Muggle tool collection while they talked. Soon he brought the subject around to Harry. He was in full father mode and concerned that she would be hurt again like she had been when Harry had broken up with her before. Ginny assured him that now that Voldemort was dead that Harry was never going to do that again and that she was quite sure he was the man for her. Mr. Weasley looked into his daughter's eyes and saw the love there. He wished her the best and hoped she was right.

By late afternoon, Ginny felt she had completed her daughterly duties and proceeded upstairs. She gathered up a bag that she had prepared with Hermione's help. It was much like the beaded bag Hermione had used on the horcrux hunt and it held much more than would seem possible. She packed an extra change of clothes and then took her last potion, throwing the empty bottle in the bag so that she didn't leave evidence lying around. Then she went downstairs and said goodbye to her parents. She hugged her mom tight and told her she loved her, then she apparated to Grimmauld Place. She hoped her mother would remember that when Ginny didn't return home that night and it became obvious where she was.

Harry was waiting for her when she arrived and they embraced passionately. She was ready to jump him right there in the foyer, but Harry gently pushed her back. He had plans for the evening that would certainly include what she had in mind, but first they were going to a concert and dinner.


	5. Ron and Hermione part 2

Chapter 5 - Ron and Hermione part 2

Ron and Hermione side-along apparated into their living room. Or more appropriately, front-along apparated, as they were glued together at the face, with their hands grabbing lower. They had been walking down by the river when they started snogging and things quickly escalated. They came to their senses briefly when a drunk on a bridge started whistling at them. They immediately apparated out of there and to their flat. It was actually forbidden to apparate in front of Muggles for obvious reasons, but they figured the drunk wouldn't remember it in the morning. Since they had escalated their relationship six months earlier, Ron had become a regular guest at the flat. Three months ago, after his parents kept pestering him about never being home and knowing exactly where he was and what he was doing, he had had enough and had moved in with Hermione. His parents were beyond angry with both of them, but after a few weeks they seemed to realize that driving the couple away wasn't doing any good. Mrs. Weasley still glared at them often, but they were once again welcome at the Burrow.

Since moving in, Ron had worried that their passion might cool, but so far that had not been a problem. For two people who had seemed so proper, they had turned into shagging bunnies. They fought on occasion, usually over stupid stuff, but Ron now knew what Lee had meant when he talked about make up sex. He was also quickly learning what little things to do to avoid the worst of Hermione's wrath. This evening Hermione had returned home from the hospital and had seemed especially horny. Ron had arrived home shortly before her and was still contemplating what to have for dinner when Hermione apparated in and immediately grabbed him from behind, turned him around and drove her tongue into his mouth. Dinner left his mind quite quickly as they stripped each other down, dropped to the kitchen floor and fucked each other's brains out. By the time Hermione had been home twenty minutes he had brought her to orgasm three times and she seemed temporarily satisfied.

Realizing they needed fuel, they prepared dinner in the nude and fed each other in bed. After another hour spent shagging, they decided to get some air and go for a walk. Now they were back and hotter than ever. Both of them started throwing their clothes anywhere and Ron was the first to peel down completely. As Hermione bent to remove a stubborn shoe, Ron marveled at her perfect behind and was suddenly struck with inspiration. Before she could straighten back up, he plunged his aching cock into her from behind. She screamed with delight as he pushed her to the couch for support and began ramming her hard. She came almost immediately and then came again before he shot off another huge load into her. Amazingly he didn't soften right away so he kept thrusting and soon they both came again. Briefly spent, he slipped out of her, flipped her around and began to lick the sweat off her breasts.

Soon they moved back to the bedroom. When his cock refused to fully harden for another round, Hermione went down on him with a growl and before long he was ready for another round. Ron flipped Hermione on her back and dove into her. She kept screaming for him to go deeper and then she put her feet on his shoulders and angled her hips upward. Ron groaned, he was so far into her and couldn't believe this night. They quickly came again and this time Ron barely had anything to shoot, but Hermione didn't notice as she growled and screamed his name. They dozed briefly before he was awakened by Hermione's hand pumping his cock. She looked up at him and apologized but she was still so horny. Ron couldn't believe her. Neither one of them was going to be able to walk in the morning. Then Hermione grabbed his hand and shoved several of his fingers into her pussy as she continued pumping his cock and soon Ron was lost to any rational thought.


	6. George and Angelina

Chapter 6 - George and Angelina

George let out a tired sigh as he waved his wand and the last lock closed on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He and Fred had had huge dreams for their shop and now they were all coming true. Business was booming and most days the shop was so packed that his employees often had to levitate themselves over the crowd to help customers with questions. A sign that hung on the door now read: 'If you need assistance during your shopping, please raise your wand and shoot blue sparks so that a sales wizard may assist you'. Fred would have been so thrilled to see what their dream had become, but unfortunately he never would.

George gulped and held back the tears that threatened to break through his tired body. Then a delicious smell of roast beef wafted down to him and he smiled. Angelina had dinner well on the way by the smell. He pushed down his grief and made his way to the back stairs that led to their small flat above the store. Reaching the flat, he opened the door and was greeted with a most beautiful sight. Angelina was busy in the kitchen, with back turned and slightly bent over. She was wearing muggle pants and the sight of her perfect bottom caused a stir in George's groin. His tiredness left him as he crossed to her, turned her around and pressed his hungry lips to her mouth. Angelina moaned and began to give in to him when a pan behind them started to bubble over. She broke away from George and told him to behave until after dinner. He smiled and surveyed the pots. Dinner looked so good that he was willing to wait until they fueled themselves, but he planned on eating quickly. Angelina shooed him out of the way and he went to change out of his shop robes. As he did, he marveled at his good fortune.

In the tragic days after the battle, George was practically catatonic. Half of his soul had died with Fred. The shop remained closed while he grieved and in the first days he really had no desire to do anything but sleep and eat when his mother forced food in front of him. His family had been amazing, especially his parents who were dealing with their own grief. After a couple of weeks, he started to come to a bit and his father took him aside for a talk. They had spent an hour remembering Fred and his exploits. As they finished talking, Mr. Weasley took George in his arms and they both began sobbing. He hadn't held George like that since he was six and had knocked himself out crashing into the broom shed after an unauthorized broom ride. As their tears abated, Mr. Weasley pointed out that Fred had always been larger than life and that he would not have wanted his twin to stop living and immerse in grief. George was stunned at his words, but realized that his father was right. The next day, he and Ron went to the shop and began to put it in order.

Finally, a month after the battle, George re-opened and business had been increasing ever since. He hired back two of his employees from before the battle, but soon needed to hire more. One day when he was walking down Diagon Alley, he had bumped into Angelina and they went to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a pint and catch up. He and Angelina had been friends since Hogwarts and had enjoyed a casual ongoing flirtation while at school, but neither of them had been ready for anything serious. George was not like Ginny who had decided almost from the moment she saw Harry that he would be hers. George was good looking and carefree and he had never lacked companionship. Angelina wasn't one to share, so she always kept him at a distance.

Two hours after they sat down in Leaky Cauldron, their romance was blooming again, although neither yet realized it. Fred's death had changed George and he was much more settled. Angelina had just finished up a tour on a junior Quidditch team, but she would never be quite good enough to make it to the top. Realizing this, she had resigned and interviewed at the Ministry. She was offered a position in the Department of Magical Cooperation, but had decided that it wasn't for her. Since she was currently unemployed, she accepted George's offer of a position at the shop.

Angelina started the next day and George realized immediately that she more than an average sales witch. After a week, he made her a manager and she did so well that it took quite a bit of pressure and work off of him. They often ended up working late together after the shop was closed, preparing for the next day. Many nights they would enjoy a quick meal together as well. As their friendship blossomed, George realized how attached he was becoming to her. Before the battle, he had never been one to settle on just one woman and had spent a number of nights with more than one woman in his bed. He had even managed to shag two Gryffndors and a Hufflepuff all in one day after exams wrapped a couple of years ago. Since Fred's death though, his bed had remained empty.

One evening as Angelina turned and smiled at him when they were in the storeroom, he suddenly knew that his old ways were done. He crossed the room to where she stood. He took off his store robes, although he was fully dressed underneath. He declared to Angelina that at that point he was no longer her boss, and then he started kissing her. He hadn't had any plans beyond letting Angelina know how he felt, but she apparently did as she also removed her robes and he found she was wearing very little underneath. Any thought of business had vanished as they began exploring each other's bodies. Soon the remainder of their clothes were also gone and Angelina dragged him to the floor and ordered him to make love to her immediately. George happily complied. It soon became apparent that Angelina was not entirely unschooled in the art of lovemaking. They both came quickly at first and then started again. Hours later, they made their way upstairs to shower and eat. The shower took longer than planned and by the time George unlocked the store it was fifteen minutes late and his employees and a few early customers were lined up outside.

His other employees soon realized that there was something happening between their boss and manager. Soon it became a shop joke that before going into the back room, you had better make sure to announce yourself. Even when there wasn't work to be done, Angelina would stay the night with him instead of at the flat she shared with Alicia. Two months ago, Alicia had moved to Romania to be with Charlie and Angelina decided that the flat was too big for her, especially when she was hardly there. George happily invited her to live with him and their informal arrangement became formal.

Angelina was also a regular guest at family dinners at the Burrow and George knew that both his parents were happy to see him enjoying life. Despite that, George and Angelina had been careful to keep their living arrangements to themselves. Three weeks ago their cover was blown when his parents had gone to dinner and then taken a stroll down Diagon Alley. They had decided to stop in for a visit and upon walking into the flat, Mrs. Weasley immediately realized that the place had the distinctive touch of a woman and Angelina was more than a visitor. After a small argument, his parents had left upset. George wasn't entirely happy with the situation, but his parents really did need to let go.

The following week saw both of them invited to the Burrow for a family dinner. George and Angelina were the first to arrive and had a discussion with the Weasleys. His parents weren't happy, but agreed to let him live his life even if they didn't approve. The young couple had been back once since then and, although nothing was mentioned directly, Mrs. Weasley did manage to make four different references to marriage throughout the evening.

George was soon finished changing and went back to the kitchen to help Angelina with final preparations. They companionably maneuvered around the small kitchen and then sat down to eat. George looked at her and thought that he really could get used to this and maybe he should marry this wonderful woman. It was more than just the sex, although that was amazing, it was the way she just seemed to make everything around him brighter. They slowly worked their way through dinner, discussing subjects ranging from business to current events and news about their families. Once they finished and stood up to clear the table, George came around behind Angelina, wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her breasts. He told her to leave the dishes and then spun her around.

They began kissing and soon their tongues were waging war and they were stripping each other as they stumbled toward the bedroom. As they reached the room, George picked Angelina up and threw her on the bed. He then jumped after her, perfectly aligned to slam his erection straight into her. Angelina came immediately and breathlessly begged him for more. George did things to her that she hadn't known were possible. They spent the next two hours making love, first with wild abandon and then, once satiated, with slow loving ease. They fell asleep wrapped together and woke late the next morning.


	7. Family developments

Chapter 7 - Family developments

Molly Weasley bustled about her kitchen, preparing a large meal for her family. They hadn't had a family dinner in several weeks and tonight she had finally gotten all of her children and their significant others' schedules to mesh. As she thought about each of the partners her children had chosen, she was happy for them, but she would be much happier if a few of them would formalize their unions. Just last week she had made the accidental discovery during a floo connection that Alicia was now living in Romania with Charlie. Angelina was living George, Ron and Hermione had been living together for almost a year and then two months ago, Ginny had promptly moved her things to Grimmauld Place. Bill and Fleur and Percy and Penelope were the only ones who had made their unions official, even though Molly was fairly certain that the others were well decided. She sighed and pushed aside her concerns as she focused her wand on a pie and began making fluffy meringue.

Before long, sounds of apparition announced the arrivals of her family. She hugged each as they appeared and everyone started to help with the final setup. Dinner was soon served and conversation lagged as everyone began stuffing themselves. As the last bites were taken and groans from the overstuffed began, the conversation picked up. At one point, Mr. Weasley took a sip of his butterbeer and a moment of quiet descended. Then four voices sounded in almost unison.

"I have an announcement.."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other as those around the table chuckled. There was a bit of back and forth on who would go first when Charlie spoke up and declared that they all go for it on the count of three. Charlie then counted down..1..2..3 and four voices shouted.

"'We're pregnant…grandparents...bit of a surprise...married soon…pregnant...going to be married."

It all garbled together, but the realization suddenly hit Mrs. Weasley and she passed out. Mr. Weasley caught her quickly, although he didn't look too steady himself. Percy immediately summoned the first aid kit from the kitchen, extracted an invigoration potion and then waved it under Mrs. Weasley's nose. She came to quite quickly and glared around the table at the many sheepish faces. Unable to speak, she nudged her husband and Mr. Weasley took over.

The chorus of announcements hadn't been entirely clear, so he asked all pregnant women to raise their hands. Immediately five hands went up: Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina. Mr. Weasley paled. Looking at Fleur's large belly, he told her to put her hand down as she was quite obvious. Then he looked at the other four.

"All of you, really?"

The hands went down as each nodded their assent. Then the men jumped into the discussion and each assured the Weasleys that they planned on marrying as soon as possible.

None of the four couples had shared their news with each other prior to dinner, but as they made their announcements they began to whisper amongst themselves. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at them palely and Percy grimaced at everyone, a decision was made. Why not a quadruple wedding? In a month? Yes, that sounded good. Mom? Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? A month, here at the Burrow? Too stunned for words, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded their assent. Then Mrs. Weasley stood up with a choking sob and left the table.

Ginny immediately got up and went to follow her. Hermione also stood and called for Ginny to wait. Next, Alicia and Angelina joined them as the four of them went in search of one distraught mother. They found her in the living room, sitting, staring at a wall. Ginny began with assurances that this was unplanned, but that the baby was not unwanted and that she really was in love and that she really wanted her mother to be happy for her. The other women made similar assurances and when they finished, Mrs. Weasley finally found her voice.

"How could every one of you allow this to happen? You're all smart, well educated, how in the world?"

Each of the women in turn confessed to different failures, each blushing in turn. Mrs. Weasley just raised her eyes to the ceiling and muttered something about education. Then she looked around at them and nodded resolutely.

"Well I guess we should get busy planning a large wedding."

Meanwhile outside, Mr. Weasley looked around at his sons and at Harry. He loved them all, but Merlin's beard, how had they all managed to be so dumb? Harry was the first to speak up, figuring he was the one who most needed to prove himself since he was marrying the only Weasley daughter. He detailed everything he loved about Ginny and promised he would do everything to be a good husband. Mr. Weasley looked at the young man and he was deathly pale under his dark hair. The scar on his head was even more obvious. Mr. Weasley loved the boy and had figured this day would come, but not so soon. Ginny was just eighteen. Then he realized that he had only been a year older when he married. At least there hadn't been a baby on the way to hurry a wedding. He muttered a few words at Harry, assuring him that he wasn't going to get violent, but that he just needed some time to adjust.

After that, the garden became quiet for several minutes until the women came out of the house. Arthur stood up and went to Molly. She had a bit of color back and seemed to have regained her senses. All of the women had been in discussion and a date was planned. Each woman looked to her fiancé for approval and they all agreed. The sooner the better, especially since Angelina was starting to show just a tiny bit.


	8. Preparation and Education

Chapter 8 - Preparation and Education

One week after the momentous family dinner, Mrs. Weasley clutched the large stack of wedding invitations as she reached the owl post. A stack this big would take several days to deliver and they didn't have much time to put this wedding together. All of the brides had helped with guest lists and it was a good thing that they had a lot of the same friends in common or the number would have been truly astronomical. As it was, a total of 312 invitations were going to nearly 600 people. This was going to be the biggest Weasley wedding yet, but then it was a quadruple wedding. It also was not cheap, but each couple was well employed and the Weasleys were doing what they could to help. In just three weeks, all of her children would be married. Mrs. Weasley sniffled a little, then stepped forward in line to begin her instructions for the postmaster.

Three days later, Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in the tower at Hogwarts. The day had been a busy one for the headmistress and she was contemplating several staffing issues. She really wished that the professors could set an example for the students and try to work together. Her deliberations were interrupted by a tawny owl that flew in the window with a large, elaborate blue envelope. She took the envelope, rubbed the tawny's head and fed her a treat before she took off. Minerva opened the envelope and read it completely. Then she read it again. A quadruple Weasley wedding! And in just weeks! She immediately began to suspect what the reason for such a fast ceremony may be, but four? Setting aside her school issues, she decided to make a floo call to Molly.

Molly Weasley was sorting through her husband's laundry, wondering how he managed to singe so much of it, when Minerva's head appeared in the fire. It seemed that the invitation had arrived and Minerva was concerned. Molly asked her to come on through, as there was really more to discuss than could be done through a fire. The school day was almost complete, so McGonagall decided she could take a bit of time for a visit and stepped on through the fire.

Mrs. Weasley immediately started the teapot, while at the same time summoning a tray of biscuits from the kitchen. The women sat down and Minerva's first questions were to make sure Mrs. Weasley was ok. Looking up at Minerva, Molly suddenly broke down and started to cry. She was really trying to be happy, but was still in shock. She confirmed Minerva's suspicions on the reason for the accelerated schedule. Then she disclosed to the headmistress that not one, not two, but all four were pregnant. Minerva gasped and the color left her face and only one word left her mouth.

"How?"

Realizing what she had said, Minerva quickly added that yes of course she knew HOW, but the real question was how all of them could have been so careless?

Molly replied that it was a different reason for each. Angelina was the farthest along and admitted that she had never been great in Charms. Minerva nodded at this and remembered that was quite correct. After discussing the problem with friends, Angelina realized that she had not been casting the contraception charm correctly. Hermione was next and her charms were always well done, but she hadn't realized that the charm wore off. Minerva really thought that a junior healer should have known better. Alicia was next and had been quite honest when she admitted that she had slipped up once and forgotten and that was apparently all it took. Ginny had opted to not use the charm, but a contraception potion instead. What she had failed to read on the label was that a new potion took 24 hours to take full effect.

As Molly finished detailing each of the errors, Minerva just kept shaking her head. Molly then continued and what she said struck the headmistress.

"These girls need to be better educated about all aspects of contraception and they need to think about it well before passions get ahold of them."

Minerva agreed and decided that she needed to take the matter in hand. Every one of the brides had been a student of hers and all should have known better. Per Ministry direction, Hogwarts offered one class on magical sexual education to all fourth year students. As the most common form of contraception was a charm, this class was taught by Professor Flitwick. Filius was a wonderful teacher, but he always seemed a bit embarrassed with teaching the class. Minerva decided it was time for her to take over, at least with the girls. She assured Molly that she would begin outlining new sexual education guidelines, with or without Ministry approval. Molly agreed that it was a good idea and wished that she had at least thought to talk to Ginny more, but what was done was done.

Minerva finished her tea and biscuits shortly after and realized she needed to return to school. She gave Molly a hug, assuring Molly that she would indeed attend the wedding. Then she stepped in the fire and was back at Hogwarts.


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9 - The Wedding

The Burrow was a flurry of activity on the beautiful, sunny day that had dawned for the historical quadruple Weasley wedding. As the invitations went out, the Daily Prophet got wind of the event and since three of the biggest heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts were taking part, they quickly decided to make the wedding front page news. After careful research had been done, they also found that this was the first quadruple wedding in wizarding history. Double weddings were not uncommon and there were records of two triple weddings, the last being 120 years previous, but this was the first quadruple wedding. Reporters had started camping out days earlier and only desisted when Mr. Weasley hired a private security squad of basher goblins. After a bit of negotiation, the Prophet was allowed two photographers and one reporter to attend. In exchange, designated family members had to approve all text and pictures that would be published. Also, the Prophet was banned from any speculating on the reasons for the quadruple wedding, although it wasn't much of a secret.

Inside the Burrow, the living room had been converted to a bridal room and all four of brides were busy dressing, applying makeup and having their hair done. Each had opted for different shades of blue, so that when they stood in order right to left the shades would progress in an even pattern. The grooms would wear robes in matching blue shades, but they had been relegated to a tent outside since they took much less time to prepare. Each of the brides was glowing and it was hard to not glow with them. In the previous month, Mrs. Weasley had come to terms with the situation and now she smiled as she flitted around the room. Angelina and Hermione's mothers were also present, but Alicia's mother had died many years previous. Her sister was nearby though and was performing many of the maternal duties of preparation. Angelina would be the first down the aisle, wearing the darkest shade of blue. Combined with a sophisticated cut, the dark color made her now very obvious twelve week bulge barely noticeable. Next would be Hermione, then Angelina and finally Ginny. There had been much discussion on the order of the brides, but they had finally agreed to go from most pregnant to least.

At two in the afternoon, bells outside began to ring and that was the sign for the brides to make their way to the ceremony tent. Each proceeded down in order and took their groom's arm when they reached the front. Soon, all four couples were arranged before the Ministry officiant and the ceremony began. Each bride and groom in order first recited their individual vows. Next, parental representatives for each bride and groom came forward to place their wands on the heads of their couple and invoke the traditional parental blessing. Hermione's parents came forward and placed their hands instead of wands. Next, each couple exchanged rings.

The whole ceremony took a while, due to everything having to be done four times, but when it was finally complete the officiant made the unique final announcement of 'all grooms kiss your brides'. As each couple began kissing, it seemed that a contest was underway on who could hold out the longest. Alicia gave in first, but after two minutes, the officiant finally had to pull Ron and Hermione apart. Then each groom did something that they and their brides had planned, but that they had not told anyone else about. Each groom knelt before his bride and placed a kiss on her stomach. The six hundred odd guests gasped, squealed, hollered and generally made a riot of the place at that point. Meanwhile, the parents of the brides and grooms all stood in stunned shock and Angelina's cousin, who was a senior healer, thought for a minute that her professional skills would be needed to revive a few of them.

With that final announcement complete, the brides and grooms ran down the aisle and headed outside for pictures. Meanwhile, hired house elves began serving guests hor-doeuvres and wine while they waited for the long process of getting all the pictures complete.

At one point, Mr. Weasley huddled with all the grooms briefly and shook his head.

"Really, was that last statement necessary?"

Ron was the first to respond.

"Yes it most certainly was. None of us are ashamed of our children to be and want the world to know."

Mr. Weasley looked at his shy, youngest son for a full minute, marveling at how it seemed that Ron had grown up very quickly.

With the pictures finally complete, the couples made their way to the reception tent. They each took a first dance to open the floor and then they went to the head table to quickly inhale some food before they were required to mingle and dance with the rest of the guests.

About an hour into the reception, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were slowly turning on the dance floor as one of their favorite songs played. The tent was subdued for the song and only a general hum of conversation could be heard. Then a loud scream broke the tranquil air.

"Beell..eet iz time."

Everyone turned to see Fleur grab her stomach as her water broke. Angelina's cousin quickly materialized to help, as did Hermione and another junior healer. An emergency portkey was arranged to St. Mungo's and, just before Bill and Fleur left, she turned to the brides and grooms and insisted they continue with the party. It took a few minutes, but eventually the party began in earnest again.

Several hours later, Bill apparated back into the reception tent with the news that baby Dominique had arrived and all was well. A loud cheer went up and everyone refilled their wine glasses to offer a toast. Bill thanked everyone gathered, wished the couples well and apparated back to his wife and newborn daughter. This was definitely a wedding no one would forget.

Shortly after, the bells rang again to indicate that the party was over. Each bride and groom summoned prepared bags from the Burrow, kissed all their parents, said goodbye to all their guests, and then each apparated to a separate special location to begin their honeymoons.

The article in the Prophet the next day declared it the wedding of the century and it was the talk in all wizard households for weeks to come. The title of the Prophet's article: ' **Make it a Quadruple!** ' soon became a catchphrase heard on many lips, including those of a few muggles.


End file.
